The Tie
by Evil Cosmic Triplets
Summary: Jason is having trouble removing his tie and Spinelli offers to help him-slash.


_A/N: I have no rights or affiliation with the characters presented within this piece_

The Tie

"If I ever, ever, ever say yes to one of Carly's charity galas again-you have my permission to shoot me!" Jason was barely through the door of the penthouse and already he was growling, his mood fiercely grim as he shrugged out of his suit jacket, tossing it haphazardly upon the desk by the door.

Spinelli hopped up from the couch where he had been lounging as he watched (sadly) the last season of Battlestar Galactica. "The festivities were not to Stone Cold's liking?" he inquired tentatively, not sure how much of Jason's temper was likely to be directed at him.

"No, they most definitely weren't!" He grunted almost absentmindedly as he pulled viciously at the knot of his tie. It was clear it wasn't his first attempt at removing the offending neckwear. Even from Spinelli's somewhat distant vantage point he could see the knot was firmly embedded in Jason's collar, crumpled and tight-it was unyielding.

"Might the Jackal be of some assistance in his Master's hour of need," he offered, an unfamiliar sensation coiling in his belly as he looked at Jason's eyes smoldering with frustration.

Jason almost didn't hear him involved as he was in trying to remove the silken instrument of torture which seemed intent on strangling him. The words belatedly penetrated his consciousness and he looked over at Spinelli who was half standing, half kneeling on the couch. His gaze was bright and inquisitive, a small smile on his lips, his head cocked at an interrogative angle as he proffered his help.

"Yeah," he said slowly, starting to walk towards the couch, "That would be great…"

They were inches away from one another, separated only by the arm of the couch. Spinelli could smell Jason's aftershave, something citrusy and light, it made his head spin. His hands trembling, he dropped the television remote onto the couch as he reached for the knot. "The Jackal shall attempt to disengage the fashionable accessory posthaste," he murmured, licking his lips nervously as he tried to focus only on the tie while ignoring the unexpected feeling of vertiginousness Jason's nearness was creating.

As he leaned forward, reaching towards Jason his knee crushed down on the remote, repetitively hitting the volume control. Suddenly the room was filled with unbearable noise, the built in surround system responding with gusto as for once it was allowed to perform in the manner for which it had had been created. Ships shot off into space with howling speed as tracer bullets seemed to be pinging off metal and ricocheting throughout the penthouse itself.

"Turn it off, Spinelli!" Jason screamed unnecessarily, his hands reflexively rising to cover his ears as his roommate scrambled frantically in the deep recesses created by the overstuffed couch cushions.

Unable to bear it a moment longer he pushed Spinelli back, intent on finding the despised device himself and crushing it mercilessly beneath his booted heel. At that exact moment Spinelli triumphantly held up the retrieved remote attempting to hit the mute button. A comical expression of surprise crossed his features as Jason shoved him, unaware the lost gadget had been recovered. He grabbed onto his mentor as a natural response to the uncontrolled sensation of falling and together they tumbled back onto the couch. Jason found himself lying on top of Spinelli who had once again dropped the remote under him as they fell.

Now, not only were the speakers blaring but the noise emitting from them changed from one instant to the next as Spinelli's body pressed persistently down on the channel changing button. The resultant cacophony was unendurable and Jason cursed unceasingly as he wrapped his hands around Spinelli's chest, scrabbling underneath him desperate to find the malevolent mechanism which seemed to have a mind of its own.

Finally, panting with exertion, his fingers wrapped around the slender silver control as he blindly pushed button after button until he inadvertently pressed the power button. The television abruptly shut down leaving the air of the living room vibrating as it adjusted to the sudden cessation of sound.

Spinelli looked up uncertainly at Jason, his arms still wrapped around him, his face an unreadable mask. "At last blessed silence reigns," he said speaking for both of them, the relief they each felt at the termination of the dissonance that had pummeled their vulnerable eardrums.

"Mmmh," a vague noise of agreement was all Jason seemed capable of uttering as he fought to regain both his breath and composure. He looked down at Spinelli somewhat startled to find himself so intimately entangled with the younger man. "You okay?" He asked, his voice surprisingly gentle.

Spinelli smiled up at him, one of his rare full fledged grins that matched the noonday sun in wattage. "Indeed the Jackal is just peachy now that the ringing in his ears is beginning to dissipate. Stone Cold must admit the situation has a humorous side to it as well." He was trying to coax a smile, even a vague up curving of lips, out of his mentor to show that he too could share in his own ability to see the absurdity of the event.

Jason just grimaced as he tried to brace himself against the yielding softness of the sofa cushions in order to push himself up and off of Spinelli. "I think I went deaf," he said irritably as he struggled unsuccessfully with the recalcitrant couch.

Spinelli bit his lip unhappily as he stared up as his discontented roommate's countenance. He was surprised to find that he didn't want Jason to get up, that he actually enjoyed having his body pressed against his pushing him deep into the cushions. He didn't want to feel the cold wash of air that would substitute for the warmth and solidity of his mentor's toned physique fused with his.

Racking his brain for some way to keep the two of them entwined together, even if just for a few precious moments longer, he suddenly remembered the original task he had been set. "Your tie, the Jackal has yet to undo Stone Cold's fabric nemesis." He looked up hopefully at the face only inches from his, holding his breath as he waited anxiously for Jason's response.

Jason stilled in his attempts to free himself from the confines of the couch as he realized he was indeed still wearing the confounded thing and what's more as soon as Spinelli spoke it was as though he could feel its stranglehold, temporarily forgotten in the ensuing melee, reassert itself. "Get it off," he panted urgently, resisting the compulsion to reach up and tear futilely at it himself.

"The Jackal hears and obeys," Spinelli responded with alacrity. His slim, nimble fingers arced up, trembling at their proximity to Jason's warm neck, the pulse beating strongly just under the skin as he began to work at undoing the intricately knotted material.

Jason found himself enthralled by Spinelli's ministrations on his behalf. He watched his exertions as his eyes darted back and forth between the fingers tugging gently at the recalcitrant knot and Spinelli's absorbed face. He could only see his long eyelashes swooping low as they covered his down turned eyes which were focused on the puzzle his hands were attempting to solve. His cheeks were flushed and the tip of his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on freeing his mentor from the grasp of the unwanted scrap of material.

"Got it!" He crowed jubilantly, smiling with delight up at Jason. "The grasshopper has at last extricated his Master's neck from its unsought captivity." His eyes gleamed in the ambient light and Jason's mouth went suddenly dry as he looked into the clear depths of Spinelli's sea green eyes, feeling himself unexpectedly intoxicated by their allure. Spinelli reached up his right hand, presenting the blue and green ribbon of fabric to its rightful owner. "A trophy for Stone Cold, exemplifying yet another enemy valiantly vanquished." His grin faltered under the intensity of Jason's stare and he swallowed uneasily as he felt his skin heat and a blush rise up from his neck to cover his face.

Jason didn't move his eyes a millimeter as he pulled a hand out from underneath the boy and reached over to take the tie from Spinelli's outstretched hand. "Thanks," he whispered, his voice rough with suppressed desire. "That's exactly what I needed." He took the piece of material and wound it several times around his fingers. Then with exquisite slowness, he moved it up and down Spinelli's reddened cheek watching with breathless fascination as the hacker's eyes fluttered and he turned his head into the caress, an involuntary moan of need escaping from his lips.

"Stone Cold, what sweet torment you have devised for the Jackal." The words of want and longing spilled from Spinelli's lips and Jason felt his groin harden in response.

He ceased stroking his protégé's cheek, ignoring the groan of protest that followed the removal of his silk encased hand. "Ssh," he whispered soothingly as he unrolled the tie from his fingers while at the same time regretfully retrieving his other hand from the warm nest it had made beneath Spinelli's back. Using both freed hands he wove the tie under his roommate's yearning neck. Jason tugged on it, causing Spinelli's head to rise up toward him. "Looks good on you," he murmured hoarsely, pulling him closer, the satin material rippling around Spinelli's neck as he groaned in anticipation of what Jason's clever lips would do to him, do for him. He didn't have long to wait. Beer and mint, warm breath and a slick tongue invaded his mouth and he couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't do anything but be.

Jason's lips and tongue sought to devour Spinelli's receptive mouth. He wrapped his arms around the older man's neck pulling himself closer, enabling their bodies to mold into one indistinguishable unit. Jason's hands were everywhere, stroking Spinelli's tangled, luxuriant hair, cupping his chin to tilt his head back so he could trace his tongue in long exploratory strokes down his neck. Finally, they came to rest after running in parallel moves down his sides to end in cradling his up thrusting hips.

"Spinelli," Jason had forced himself to stop, to discontinue his downward spiral into passion. He knew what he wanted, what he needed more than anything but he had to be sure it was the same for the young man lying beneath him. "You want to do this?" His eyes were soft and concerned as he looked down at his breathless roommate with his lust infused eyes. He didn't know what he would do if the answer was no…

Spinelli shook his head as though to clear his mind and to bring himself back from the brink of total abandon. One searching look at the worried expression on his mentor's face and he realized everything. He knew without being told that Jason was feeling guilty, that he thought he might be using his position of dominance within their relationship to force Spinelli into doing something he either didn't want to or was unprepared to do.

Even the Jackal knew when to discard words and let actions speak for themselves. Without hesitation he raised his head and placing both his hands on either side of Jason's face pulled him down into an intense kiss. This time Spinelli's tongue probed Jason's mouth, hot and searing as it darted impatiently, creating little pulsing motions that mimicked Jason's reinvigorated pelvic thrusts which forced Spinelli's body ever deeper into the cocooning embrace of the sofa.

Breathless, Jason again paused, reluctantly pulling away from the delectable mouth that he felt he could have contentedly explored for hours. "So, I take it that is a yes?" He inquired with a shaky little laugh, his entire body trembling with the force of his uncontrollable craving to possess every part of the supple yearning body beneath him.

Spinelli sighed as he replied, unalloyed conviction evident in his tone. "It is a definitive affirmative. Now, if Stone Cold could perhaps stop conversing so much and return his attention to the far more pressing matters at hand…"

This time Jason couldn't help it, his laughter was rich and real. "What has the world come to when the Jackal is begging Stone Cold to stop talking?" He hadn't been able to resist teasing the boy caught up in his embrace, his disheveled hair falling over a brow furrowed in frown lines as his green eyes turned stormy, a rare sign that he was truly angry.

"Has Stone Cold just been leading the Jackal on then?" He inquired testily, wriggling his way with some difficulty out from under the muscular form pinioning him to the sofa. Sitting up, he glared at his unrepentant mentor. "Should the Jackal resign himself to the inevitability of a cold shower in his immediate future?" Everything about his posture- hunched shoulders, sullen face, hands wrapped defensively across his chest-indicated his expectation of imminent rejection as he physically prepared himself to absorb the anticipated psychological blow.

"Not without me there isn't," Jason said huskily. Just the thought of a nude Spinelli standing under a cascade of water, droplets glimmering and sliding across sleek expanses of pale, smooth flesh was driving him into an almost unbearable frenzy of need. "It won't be a cold shower either," he added with finality as he abruptly stood up from the couch. "C'mon," he said reaching down to pull a surprised and rejuvenated Spinelli up to stand next to him. "We're going upstairs."

They made a slow progression across the living room and up the stairs. It was impossible for them to keep their hands off each other. They stopped frequently to kiss and fondle one another the urgency of their need expressed in low guttural moans and short explosive exclamations quickly muted by roving hands and lips.

Standing outside the door to Jason's room, they merged once more this time Jason reached under Spinelli's t-shirt feeling the warm velvety flesh beneath, subtle muscles rippling delicately under his frenetically probing fingers. "Off," he muttered as an obliging Spinelli raised his arms and the offending garment pulled up and over his head. Jason looked down with mild surprise at the slippery snake slithering through his hands as he brought them back down. "Damn tie!" He said halfheartedly, his focus elsewhere.

"Stone Cold," it was part whimper, part plea, "The Jackal is finding it difficult to contain himself…" His words trailed off into an unresisting moan as Jason stippled a line of kisses along his jaw line, his hands fumbling at the doorknob. Unexpectedly the door gave way; they stumbled through it in a lust induced haze clinging ever more tightly to one another in an effort to stay upright.

"That's more like it," Jason's eyes were reduced to blue slits of wantonness, the bed and all it promised sat only a few feet away beckoning. Still, there was one final thing he needed to do before he could immerse himself completely in the sensual delights to come. He looked down at the start of it all as it lay crumpled and innocent in his grip. Slowly, he began to make a loop, crossing the ends of the tie over one another and then pulling them back through the hole he had created.

Spinelli had disengaged himself from his roommate, his desire fulminating as he turned impatiently towards Jason not comprehending what might be keeping him. "What are you doing, Stone Cold? " He asked him from across the room, his arms aching to hold and be held.

Jason looked over at him standing there waiting-his lips swollen, his eyes glazed. He needed to strip those jeans off him pronto and he would be perfect. "Nothing," he grinned, his eyes full of feral lust, "Just managed to finally find a practical use for the damned thing…" He closed the door carefully, making sure the tie now hanging on the outer knob didn't get caught.

_A/N Reviews and perceptions are appreciated_


End file.
